The invention relates to a electrochemical solid-state electrolyte sensor for measuring chlorine and a process for the manufacture of the sensor.
The use of a solid-state electrolyte sensor to detect oxygen such as in vehicle exhaust gases is known from field experience. Patent literature describes a solid-state electrolyte sensor to determine the hydrogen concentration in gas mixtures (SU-PS 11 00 555). A solid-state electrolyte sensor for an electrochemical measuring device is known from an earlier invention (SU-PS 67 05 66). These solid-state electrolyte sensors of the prior art have a low signal stability of the output signal of the sensor. The manufacture of the sensor element is complicated and a reproducibility of the properties is not guaranteed. A process and a solid-state electrolyte sensor for the detection of chlorine is known from patent DE-OS 35 00 088. The solid-state electrolyte sensor described in this patent application that works according to a potentiometric principle requires a working temperature of at least 160.degree. C. in order to guarantee proper response times. A practical use of this solid-state electrolyte sensor is not possible with normal ambient temperatures. Another disadvantage is the complex procedure used to operate the solid electrolytic sensor that cannot guarantee the stability of the sensitivity of the sensor.